


the heart of it

by jconway



Series: Rizzoli and Isles - Next Generation [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jconway/pseuds/jconway
Summary: Follows Jane and Maura's twin daughters, Serena and Lucia. When Lucia gets divorced from her wife, she must try to reignite the passion she once found in being a prosecutor. With help from her mothers, sister and the rest of the Rizzoli clan, she tries to find herself once again. Chasing down crime runs in the family but when   strange ties from Lucia's past marriage lead way to a series of striking crimes, Lucia is thrown into the center of it all. Together with her medical examiner-in-training sister, mothers, old friends and new friends, Lucia attempts to uncover the truth before it puts all her loved ones in danger.A work for fans of Rizzoli and Isles who want fresh new stories. All the charm and comfort of the old characters plus new plots and characters.Established Rizzles of course.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Rizzoli and Isles - Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. spilt milk

Maura Isles had no objection to their daughter living in the garage. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. She always felt that her dark-haired twin had been rather recluse as a child compared to her brighter sister. So when somber Lucia had moved in three months ago, Maura was overcome with reserved elation. 

As Maura stepped into what was one time was her and Jane’s garage, she was surprised to find the room void of her daughter. With Jane’s help, the two had converted the garage into a small studio-style apartment. 

The medical examiner stepped over a few shirts that had been strewn over the floor, mentally preparing herself to have another talk with her daughter about orderliness. She pivoted her way around the clothes and sighed at the sight of Lucia’s study area. 

The desk was scattered in documents, books, empty coffee cups and what appeared to be a fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies and milk. Biting her lip, Maura gently brushed a framed picture on the desk. It was of Lucia and her ex-wife. Just as she was about to organize a few pieces of paper, the garage door swung open again and her daughter staggered in. 

“Mom,” Lucia greeted emotionlessly. 

Maura hurriedly turned around and took in the sight of her daughter. 

Lucia had Jane’s dark hair and sharp features but the same stunning green eyes as the medical examiner. Her cheeks were flushed—from what she had no idea. She was wearing her usual attire these days, a flannel and a rugged pair of jeans with slippers. 

“You’re lactose intolerant!” Maura announced much more brightly than she had intended to. They both eyed the glass of milk and cookies on the desk.

Lucia frowned and Maura had the sinking feeling that she knew exactly what Maura had been up to. Just when Maura thought Lucia had parted her lips to accuse her mother, she closed them again. Maura’s heart dropped slightly. Lucia had always held her tongue back when it came to her mother. 

Instead of telling her off, Lucia smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

“Oat milk doesn’t taste the same with cookies,” Lucia replied. 

“That’s exactly what your mother says,” Maura tilted her head. 

Lucia glanced around her room, surveying what her mother had seen. She did not feel she was entitled to any sort of privacy granted that she was living with her parents at the ripe age of twenty-six but she still felt slightly embarrassed. 

“I meant to clean up,” Lucia offered as she bent over and began picking up some scattered clothes from the ground. “I got distracted with some things from work and then sort of dove into it I guess.” 

Maura smiled expectantly. 

“That must be exciting!” Maura grinned her mega smile. 

“It’s assault,” Lucia said nonchalantly, “Not quite homicide cases yet but the high ups say soon maybe. Although I’m not sure how much of that decision revolves around you or Mom’s status.” 

There was a twinge of guilt in Lucia’s eyes that Maura instantly recognized. 

“Your skillset as a prosecutor will take you where you need to be, Lucia,” Maura said seriously. “There is nothing your mother and I can do to elevate you. You’re already there, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, ma,” Lucia nodded. She sat down on her bed and stared at Maura as if she was expecting a lecture. 

“Of course,” Maura responded, more so out of a need to carry out the conversation. 

Lucia smiled knowingly, her eyes looking embarrassed once again. 

“I’m okay, mom,” Lucia sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“I never said you weren’t.” 

“You’re so obvious sometimes that you don’t have to say anything at all,” Lucia quipped. 

“So your mother says,” Maura shot back with a slight smirk. 

“There’s nothing that can be done,” Lucia continued, “The papers are signed and she’s gone. I didn’t hold out for any hope or anything. She made her decision and this is the part where I live with it.” 

“A rather stupid decision,” Maura tried her best to contain her temper. 

“A decision nonetheless,” Lucia concluded. “And look, mom, I’ll be out of here in a few weeks. I shouldn’t have let you and Ma do all this for me.” 

“Oh but we wanted to!” Maura argued back, moving quickly to sit next to her daughter on her bed. “We missed you for so long during your undergrad and then when you came back…you—well, you…” 

“I was married.” 

There was a flat silence. 

Maura closed her eyes in an effort to reign herself in. 

“The point is, we’re here for you. Marriage isn’t easy. Relationships aren’t easy. Why, it took your mother and I years—"

“Mom, with all due respect my wife cheating on me and having a family by another guy is a bit different from yours and Mom’s marriage.” 

Maura looked pathetically at her daughter, as if wanting to wipe away the sadness from her eyes. 

“Of course,” Maura relented, hugging her daughter tightly. “I didn’t mean it in that way.” 

“I know you didn’t.” 

“Gnocchi for dinner?” Maura smiled as she brushed some of her daughter’s chocolate waves from her face.

“Sounds great, Mom.” 

Maura made to stand up but her heart melted at what happened next. Lucia engulfed her in a massive hug—the type of hugs you give when you’re emotionally, spiritually and physically exhausted. 

Maura had an idea. 

“Why don’t we call Serena over? That would be fun, right?” 

Lucia felt her heart leap a bit at the thought of spending some time with her sister, whom she hadn’t seen in close to three weeks due to her residency training. 

“I’ll call her.”


	2. in search of the truth

Serena had the following day off after her family dinner. So when Maura had given her a slight nod toward Lucia, she took the hint and decided to spend the night over her parents house. 

The following morning, the two sisters decided to go for a run before either of their parents had awoken. 

Heaving heavily, Serena made to sit down on the front lawn of their house. Lucia remained upright, staring down at her sister in slight confusion. 

“I was never the athlete,” Serena panted as she opened a bottle of water and began chugging it greedily. 

“You were fair at softball,” Lucia quipped as she took a seat next to her sister. 

“By fair do you mean I played two seasons only because Ma didn’t want to waste gas on only one of us?” Serena joked. 

“Softball and baseball are Rizzoli pastimes, she loved taking us.” 

The two smiled in unison, both seemingly taken back to a time when soda pop and hot dogs could make any spring night the best night ever. 

“Did Mom ask you to stay over? To talk to me?” Lucia suddenly asked. 

“You have hawk eyes like Ma,” Serena immediately relented. “I didn’t stay just because she asked. I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together recently. I wanted to see you, talk to you. Like old times.” 

“Things aren’t exactly like old times,” Lucia responded. “I wish Mom would understand that, then maybe things wouldn’t feel so awkward around the house anymore.” 

“She’s not exactly nonchalant, Luc. I don’t think she is capable of keeping a low profile on these kinds of things.” 

“It’s a divorce,” Lucia said plainly. “They happen every day.” 

“Not in the way it happened to you,” Serena added somewhat harshly. 

“No, not in the way it happened to me.” 

There was a sound silence, the type of silence that brings out the morning sun more fully. The sisters sat there for several moments. 

“I liked Cassandra.” 

“I never said you didn’t.” Lucia knew where this was leading to.

“I liked her but what she did was unforgivable. I know you’re a better person than myself but—"

“—I never said you were—"

“—you never deserved any of it, Lucia. You were the perfect wife. You provided for her. You catered to her every need. There was never any doubt in my mind how much you loved her. So for her to do what she did is completely unfathomable to me. I want you to know that her actions don’t reflect on your character at all.” 

Lucia nodded her head but did nothing to continue the conversation. 

“I don’t miss her as much anymore,” Lucia relented. 

Serena stared at her sister in a surprised manner. She had not expected Lucia to open up with her this much at this time. Maybe years before they could have sat down together and opened hearts but the shell of who Lucia once was did not participate so freely. Serena held her breath, awaiting the possibility that her sister would elaborate further. 

“Ma never brings it up?” Serena tried. 

“Ma never pries,” Lucia said simply. “And Mom only does it because she thinks she knows best—and she usually does. So when she asks you what we talked about, can you just tell her to leave it alone? You can’t heal from something if it constantly gets brought up at the dinner table.” 

“Luc, I didn’t come here intending to be Mom’s informant.” Serena suddenly stood up and defended herself. 

“I know you’re not acting on her behalf,” Lucia consoled her sister as she too rose to her feet. “But I don’t think I have the heart to tell her to butt out. She thinks she can fix or alleviate the pain of everything and this entire debacle is probably killing her more than me.” 

Serena nodded solemnly. 

“I’m here for you no matter what,” Serena patted her sister’s shoulder soundly. “I mean that. If you don’t want me to mention her name ever again I won’t. If you want me to go egg her new man’s house I will. I’d personally like to do the latter much more though.” 

Lucia barked out a melodious laughter, much like Maura. 

“Let’s go check on these old ladies. They’re probably wondering if we ditched them.” 

When the two sisters entered their home, Maura and Jane were already up and making breakfast. The sweet and comforting aroma of morning roast coffee wafted through the air. Four plates were set at the table. 

While Serena took a seat at the table and hungrily began eating some leftover crumb cake, Lucia made her way to the kitchen sink and began thoroughly washing her hands. 

“That there lies the difference between your sister and you,” Jane laughed as she observed both her daughters. 

“Serena, why aren’t you washing your hands too?” Maura questioned. 

“Mom, I’m starving!” Serena argued but to no avail once she met Maura’s sharp eyes. 

Serena and Lucia traded places. As Lucia sat down at the table, Jane brought over a piping hot coffee to her.

“Thanks, Ma.” 

“Your sister still run slower than Bass?” 

“Relatively,” Lucia smiled earnestly. “I can’t judge her too harshly though. Medical school is not at all for the faint of heart I imagine.” 

“No, it is not, Jane. So leave her alone.” Maura eyed her wife accusingly. 

“I’m only playing around,” Jane held her hands up in surrender as she sat across from her daughter. 

“I heard you’re taking the Collins case,” Jane probed her daughter. 

“It’s one I’ve been assigned, yes,” Lucia responded in a plain tone. “I was just telling Mom that maybe by the end of the year I’ll shadow in on a homicide. I’m content where I’m at for now.”

“Of course you are,” Maura added in as she placed a tray of breakfast items onto the table. Both she and Serena took the remaining seats at the table. “It takes serious logic to piece together any sort of prosecution. It’s an art rather than a formality.”

“Thank you, Aristotle,” Jane tilted her head toward her wife. “All I’m saying is that I think it’ll turn out to be an interesting one. I think you’ll nail it, kid.” 

“Thanks, Ma. It looks promising considering all the facts.” 

“And you, other kid?” Jane eyed Serena.

“I’m sure you know the drill. Pathology isn’t something new in this house.” 

“Well I for one am so glad to have both my girls at home,” Maura beamed as she brought both girls on either side of her in for a hug. 

“Glad to know where I stand,” Jane chuckled jokingly. “What do you all say we catch a game at Fenway?” 

“Just like that?” Serena raised her eyebrows. 

“Why not?” Jane looked over at Maura for permission.

“Well, the weather certainly permits it,” Maura mused. “Lucia, what do you say?” 

“Sure,” Lucia responded to three awaiting faces. “Why not?” 

“Sweet!” Serena clapped her hands together in anticipation. “Mom, is my Sox jersey still in my closet?”

“I don’t see why not,” Maura furrowed her brow. “We haven’t adjusted any of your personal belongings.” 

“Christ, Maura.” Jane deadpanned. “Personal belongings? Serena, your crap is still in your old room. Alright, Rizzoli clan we leave in one hour. Let’s get a move on it!” 

“I haven’t even served the crepes yet.” Maura frowned slightly.


	3. suspicions and reality

The Rizzoli-Isles clan had thoroughly enjoyed their Sox game. In fact, Lucia had not remembered a time when she had felt so at ease, so content. There was nothing quite as comforting as having her mothers and sisters by her side watching a great baseball game.

“I’m positively famished,” Maura announced, arm intertwined with Jane’s. 

The four had began their exit from Fenway Park, elation filling Lucia and Jane, relief flooding Maura and Serena. 

“We can grab some dinner, sure,” Jane appeased her wife. 

“I’m thinking Thai, what about you girls?” Maura beamed at her daughters. 

“I was thinking hot dogs and fries,” Jane muttered to the side. 

“How about some Italian?” Serena placated both her parents. 

“Mario’s is good Italian,” Lucia agreed. “We haven’t been there in a long time.” 

“Mario’s it is!” Jane settled finally, her voice booming over any possible resignation from her wife.

“I like Italian,” Maura smirked knowingly toward her wife. 

“You two are so gross.” Serena fake gagged. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, the owner Mario greeted Maura and Jane warmly and seated the family at their usual booth. As they sat down, the waiter handed out menus and took drink orders. 

Lucia could sense something was wrong just as the waiter left. Serena had not yet touched her menu. In fact, she appeared positively stiff. Lucia noted how much her sister resembled Maura not only in her strawberry blonde hair but also in the absolute fear she could put in a man with one stare. 

As Lucia reluctantly dragged her eyes from her sister to her mothers, she had the creeping sense that someone they all collectively disliked was likely sitting behind her. 

Before Lucia even had the opportunity to turn around and glance behind her, ex-wife appeared at her side. Scarce a moment later, Cassandra’s now husband was also at her side. 

“Mrs. Rizzoli and Isles,” Cassandra greeted. 

Lucia’s stomach lurched at the sound of her ex-wife’s voice. It was just as sweet as she remembered but now with a twinge of acid. To make things worse, her ex-wife now had a swollen middle. 

“Cassandra,” Jane greeted as curtly as possible. 

Lucia herself was surprised that her mom had been the one to greet Cassandra and her husband. Maura, who was usually annoyingly polite to all she encountered, was now glaring uncharacteristically at her daughter’s ex. 

“Pleasure to meet you all,” Cassandra’s partner announced. He was beefier than Lucia remembered. Of course she had only seen him once through a window. There was no denying his handsomeness nor his musculature. 

Lucia thought that this man’s voice was too booming to be real. Granted, she despised the man at one point in her life without ever really knowing him but even so, his voice sounded unnatural—unnerving even. 

Serena was the one to acknowledge the beefy guy, as Lucia was still rather floored by the entire ordeal. 

“Hello,” Serena seethed slightly. “I’m Lucia’s sister. These are our mothers, Jane and Maura.” 

The man nodded unaffected toward Maura and Jane, seemingly unaware of how dramatic the encounter was to Lucia. 

“Nice seeing you,” Lucia managed, desperately trying to hold eye contact with her ex-wife.

Cassandra looked nearly the same as she had the day that she left Lucia. Her blonde curls were just as bouncy and shiny, her smile just as bright—even her posture seemed just as regal and refined as before despite the growing mound she was carrying. 

“We just came to say hello,” Cassandra’s partner announced. “Cassie here tried to avoid coming over but I insisted. It’s all water under the bridge for us, right? I mean, we’re all adults. No foul play.” 

“I wasn’t aware cheating was a victimless act,” Maura snipped as she took a sip from her wine.

“Well, it’s not really cheating if you already have a family with another person,” the man responded hotly. 

“Really, where did you read that?” Maura shot back. 

Lucia was taken aback, first in that her mother had sniped at someone, second that he had in fact taken the bait and entered the quarrel. She could see how badly this was going to end.

“Maura,” Jane muttered under breath and Lucia could tell that she was trying her best to reign in Maura. 

“Look lady, we came over here thinking you’d all act like adults but it turns out you’re just as immature as your daughter here.” 

“Jacob, that’s enough,” Cassandra gripped at her partner’s arm now, urging him to leave. 

At this, Lucia tilted her head in surprise. Putting a name to the face that had nearly destroyed her life was a strange feeling, almost comical. 

“My sister is immature?” Serena chimed in. “Don’t you think you should let the ink on the divorce papers dry before you start sticking yourself in places you don’t belong?” 

“What did you say?” Jacob challenged, his face growing red with apparent rage. 

“I think it’s time you leave, buddy,” Jane had stood up now. 

“I agree with my mother,” Lucia surprised herself even, standing up and reclaiming her dignity—something she had already assumed was long lost once she moved into her parent’s garage. “I never blighted your character nor did I make scenes during the divorce, Cassandra. I think you owe it to me to leave. My family had no part in this.” 

“Well, they sure have a lot to say about it!” Jacob retorted.

Lucia looked into Cassandra’s eyes and pleaded with her. It was then that she noticed there was a blue tint under her left eye. The blue hue was barely there, mostly covered up with concealer. That was also strange. In all the years that Lucia had known Cassandra, her ex-wife rarely wore makeup. 

“We should go,” Cassandra agreed. “Jacob—please.” 

“Listen to your wife,” Jane clenched her jaw. 

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Lucia soothed the raging man. “You came here to pick a fight and you won’t get it. You won’t get it from me. You might get it with the Boston Police Department, though.” 

At this, Jacob gave one more striking glare, gripped Cassandra by her wrist and left. 

“He’s charming.” Maura sipped her wine again, a flush appearing on her chest. 

“Right, I can see why she likes him.” Jane added, a forced smile on her face. Jane looked as if she was piecing bits together. Lucia knew this face well. She had grown up watching her mothers mull on case after case. 

Lucia also knew her mother well enough to solidify her theory about Cassandra and Jacob’s relationship. There was something askew about that man. 

“You okay, Luc?” Serena checked in.

“Fine,” Lucia responded perhaps a little too quickly. She took a sip from her beer. “That just caught me off guard, that’s all.” 

“Are you sure, love?” Maura asked from across the table. 

“We don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to,” Jane added in. 

“No, I’m fine I said,” Lucia responded, her face flushing now. She felt the severity of the encounter more fully. “We’re not leaving because of those two. That’s ridiculous.” 

The rest of the family seemed taken aback by Lucia’s behavior, although not in a bad way. In fact, there was a small smirk playing on Serena’s lips. 

“That bit about Boston PD was clever, kid,” Jane laughed, she too now taking a sip of her beer. 

“That man showed severe signs of anabolic-androgenic steroid dependency,” Maura admonished. 

Maura’s straight face and comment was all that it took for the Rizzoli-Isles clan to erupt into bits of laughter. 

“Mom, really?” Serena chuckled. 

“What?” Maura asked without a trace of humor. “It was evident the entire encounter. I hope he finds the help he needs.” 

“Right, Maur,” Jane laughed. 

Later on that evening, Lucia still could not shake the experience she had at the restaurant. Serena had gone to her own apartment, having to get ready for work the next day so Lucia had no one to bounce her ideas off of. She cringed thinking that her entire thought-process was an over analyzation of a person she no longer had any stake in. She felt nauseated at the idea that she perhaps wasn’t over her wife after all. Her head once again felt dizzy with confusion. 

With a deep breath of clarity, Lucia reminded herself that she would not in fact ever get back together with Cassandra. Perhaps there was no animosity she felt toward the woman but neither was there any romantic love. She deeply cared for the woman, despite all that she had done to her but that was the end of it. As her mother would say, some relationships dissolve over time. The traces are still there but the whole of it is no longer. 

Still, there was a creeping sensation that Lucia knew something. She felt something strange—was it responsibility? For Cassandra? No, there was nothing tying her to the woman anymore. Perhaps it was the baby she was carrying now, the baby that had rocked her world upside down and changed her life in a matter of moments. With a wave of clarity, Lucia realized that it wasn’t the baby either. 

It was that blueish green hue just around Cassandra’s eye. Lucia had been observant ever since she was a little girl. Her observations were what made her so clever, so in sync with her mothers own brilliant minds. It was what allowed her to graduate early, to secure her position in the District Attorney’s office, even to court Cassandra. It was her attune nature that made her the ever-observant attorney, always ready and able to shift beyond the lens of perception and uncover the miraculous truth. 

And the truth was that Jacob had hit Cassandra. Hard. Perhaps multiple times, over a period of time. 

It was that truth that made Lucia drop the tea she had been holding. With a sharp crash, the teacup broke into several pieces, the tea that was once in it now spilling all over the kitchen floor. 

“Caught in a daydream?” Jane asked her daughter, worry sketched upon her face. She had popped into the kitchen at some point during Lucia's spiraling episode. 

“Mom, something was wrong with Cassandra,” Lucia stated, still caught in a trance. 

“Right, she left you for that bonehead!” Jane snorted, bending over to pick up a few pieces of the glass shards. 

Lucia got to her knees as well, hurriedly grabbed a nearby tea towel and began moping up the spilled tea. 

“Mom—you saw it,” Lucia urged, looking deep into Jane’s eyes. “The bruise.” 

“Could’ve been from anything,” Jane replied with a shrug. 

“In that position?” Lucia questioned. “A shiner from what? She’s not exactly in a dangerous line of work.” 

“Who is in a dangerous line of work?” Maura appeared over the counter, peering down at her daughter and wife who were shoveling up the last bits of broken glass. 

“Maur, what did you tell me before about black eyes?” Jane stood up and asked her wife. 

Maura seemed taken aback. “Periorbital hematoma?” 

“Yes, Einstein,” Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Over the past twenty-nine years of us knowing each other, I can’t possibly remember all that I told you about hematomas, Jane,” Maura tried her best not to roll her eyes. 

“I know what you’re getting at,” Lucia chimed in, a twinge of disappointment in her eyes as she looked toward Jane. “Only around fifteen percent of them are a result of violence. The rest are from accidents.” 

“Bingo!” Jane concluded. 

“Why are we talking about hematomas?” Maura pressed. 

“I had a stupid theory,” Lucia muttered. 

“Luc, it wasn’t stupid, it was—" Jane tried. 

“I think I’m going to go out tonight, okay?” Lucia cut her mother off and made for the front door. 

As Lucia threw on her leather jacket and stepped outside of her house, she had the sinking feeling that perhaps her mind was tricking her once again. Her ADHD was always praised by Maura as something that enriched her daughter’s life but in adulthood, it seemed as if her mind could never be trusted. There was also the betrayal she felt toward Jane. She knew her mother saw the bruise and she knew her mother catalogued the abusive warning signs that Jacob displayed. 

She needed a beer—and a nice chat with her grandmother.


	4. sick as your secrets

It was nearing ten o’clock by the time Angela Rizzoli had served her granddaughter a toasted peanut butter, honey and banana sandwich with a heaping glass of milk. 

“Your mother always wanted one of these when she was having a rough time,” Angela noted as she watcher her granddaughter in trepidation. 

“Right, sorry Nonna. This visit was unexpected and I suppose an explanation is warranted.” 

“And there’s the Maura in you!” Angela chuckled. 

Lucia wiped some peanut butter from her lips and carefully thought about how she would approach the situation.

“I’m all ears, honey,” Angela urged. 

Lucia eyed a drop of condensation that was cascading down her glass of milk. Her mother also enjoyed iced milk, something that Maura and Serena found repulsive. The striking similarities between herself and Jane were undeniable but so too were their differences. A twinge of guilt rippled across her stomach as she thought about how she had left her mothers’ house. She gripped the edge of the table, effectively catching herself about to spiral from anxiety. 

“You and Grandpa Rizzoli divorced quite some time ago,” Lucia tiptoed, not really sure where this was going to lead to. 

“That’s right, may God rest his soul.” 

Lucia swallowed. Her throat felt obnoxiously dry, the way it always does when she is knowingly about to make a fool of herself. 

“Did you ever feel responsible for him? Even after the divorce?” 

Angela seemed taken by surprise, so much so that she took a seat across from Lucia herself. 

The Rizzoli matriarch seemed to visually retrace her memories, the way she always did when the Rizzoli twins asked a question from the family archives. 

“Grandpa Rizzoli discovered cancer awhile after we divorced,” Angela reminisced, her eyes still hazy with a certain fondness. “He came back to Boston for his diagnosis. He didn’t have a fighting chance on us getting back together but he still felt comforted by us being here—together. Relationships change, sweetie and that’s not always a bad thing.” 

Lucia gnawed on the side of her cheek. She silently reprimanded herself. There was always a thin line between her conscience telling her something was off and the waves of anxiety she accumulated from over-analyzation. Still, her mind couldn’t stop reeling with the possibilities. There was no calming this storm, Lucia realized with a flood of disappointment in herself. There would be no peace, no rest until she got to the bottom of it. 

“Your mind is racing a million miles an hour. You look just like Jane,” Angela smiled knowingly. “How about we skip the scenarios and get to what’s really bothering you?” 

A large part of Lucia worried that her grandmother might side with her mother in that this was all an odd accumulation of thoughts and worries pertaining to Lucia’s ex-wife. Lucia’s face grew warm with the insinuation that people might draw upon—that she was not over her ex. 

“It’s nothing,” Lucia assured. 

“You sure you’re okay honey?” Angela pried further. 

“I’ve got a lot of work,” Lucia responded reflexively, standing up and shrugging into her jacket once more. “Thanks for the snack and the listening ear, Nonna.” 

Angela kissed her granddaughter’s forehead and made her way to walk her out of the house. 

“Oh sweetie, are you feeling alright?” Angela quickly placed the back of her hand against Lucia’s forehead. “You’re burning up! I want you to go straight home and take your temperature, do you hear?” 

Lucia, now consciously feeling her own cheek, nodded once and made her way to her car. Now that her grandmother pointed it out, she did in fact feel rather flushed. She groaned inwardly, cursing herself for eating a funny-tasting breakfast sandwich earlier in the day. Lucia had encountered food poisoning more times than she’d care to admit, mostly due to her erratic eating patterns. 

Realizing that her night wasn’t going to improve anymore than she’d hoped, the young attorney turned her keys in the ignition and began to pull away from her grandmother and Ron’s house. 

The drive back was quick and uneventful save for the gurgling that Lucia now felt in her lower abdomen. She grimaced at the thought of her mother exaggerating the situation into something critical. 

Relief flooded her when she realized that the upstairs room, which belonged to her mothers, was dark. There was no light which meant that her mothers were most likely asleep. It was the first sign of mercy that Lucia had been given all night. If she could quietly sneak into the house, grab a few alkaline water bottles and some gatorade, she’d be stellar. She could ride out the worst of it without the medical examiner ever even knowing her daughter was ill. 

Lucia’s plan took a nasty pause when she got out of her car. The sudden movement made her stomach feel like it was full of hot acid. She gripped her mouth, wishing that this wave of nausea had only waited until she got inside the house. 

Locking her car, Lucia quickly shuffled up the steps to the front door. Not really caring about keeping a low profile now, she frantically unlocked the front door and dashed to the downstairs bathroom. 

Just in the knick of time, she thought in her head. She wretched for a good five minutes before she felt confident enough to sit down beside the toilet. Her face was gleaming with sweat. A bitter taste in her mouth made her almost want to vomit again. 

Gently lifting herself so that she could stand, she noticed her mother in the doorframe, a frown upon her face. 

“Angela said you had a fever?” Maura eyed her daughter fiercely. There was no anger in her eyes, only deep concern. 

Lucia gripped the bathroom sink counter. The cool granite felt nice against her warm hands. 

“Clostridium perfringens,” Lucia said weakly as she reached for her toothbrush and began vigorously brushing her tongue. 

“I can see that,” Maura agreed, gently placing her hand on her daughter’s back. The older woman was in her nightgown, reading glasses on, hair tied back. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Lucia added once she’d rinsed her mouth and was satisfied that the taste of bile was temporary gone. 

Maura waved her hand dismissively. “I’d wake up even if I didn’t hear you vomiting. I’m your mother, Lucia.” 

Lucia made no attempt to smile at her mother’s sweet words of comfort. Instead, she felt herself begin to feel dizzy. 

As if suddenly realizing what Lucia was thinking in her head, Maura wrapped her arm around her daughter and walked her to the living room.

Lucia allowed her mother to lead her, her own mind becoming a virus in itself. Another wave of nausea threatened to send her back to the bathroom but it went just as fast as it had come. She laid on the sofa, her head resting against a soft cushion. 

Maura gently brushed some hair from Lucia’s face, her cool fingers relieving some of the heat that was rippling from Lucia. 

“I’m going to get you some acetaminophen,” Maura announced once she was sure her daughter was fine for the moment. 

Maura returned with some medicine, a tall glass of water and waste basket that Lucia assumed was for the rest of her night. 

“It’s fine, Mom,” Lucia muttered as she forced herself to sit up and swallow the medicine. “I had something bad to eat. It should pass before morning.” 

“Not if you don’t hydrate,” Maura instantly shot back, her tone now affording a dash of reprimand. “You’re just as stubborn as your mother when it comes to being sick.”

“Who is being stubborn?” Jane’s unmistakably deep voice demanded from behind the sofa. 

Lucia groaned as loudly as she could afford to given the condition of her stomach. “For the love of the Red Sox, I’m twenty-six. I can handle being sick on my own, Mom.” 

Maura pursed her lips and eyed her daughter. Lucia swallowed. It looked as if the older woman was sizing her up. 

“I’m sure you can,” Maura replied coolly. “That doesn’t mean it’s the best option—medically speaking of course.” 

“Mooooom,” Lucia groaned, gently trying to push away Maura’s fidgeting hands which were constantly pressing a cool pad to her daughter’s face.

“Maur, I think she’s got it. You’re hovering.” Jane gave her the eye. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Jane. Are you a doctor?” Maura tilted her head toward her wife.

Jane deadpanned her wife. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Where was I?” Maura smiled a she stuck a thermometer in her daughter’s mouth. 

Lucia rolled her eyes and after realizing that her Ma wasn’t going to help the situation any, she relented and allowed her mother to harp over her.

The sound of the thermometer beeping disrupted both women, who were momentarily distracted by one another. 

“One hundred and one,” Lucia announced with an air of defeat. 

“Three point three degrees Fahrenheit higher than your normal body temperature,” Maura observed as she took a seat across from her daughter.

Feeling miserable and knowing full heartedly that her mother was not going to leave her side all night, Lucia sighed in agony. Her stomach still felt like Mount Vesuvius and even her head was beginning to pound. She gingerly took a sip of water and then laid back down on her side. 

Maura was pretending to read a medical journal but Lucia noticed that her eyes hadn’t moved side to side once. 

“I can see you watching me,” Lucia murmured, only one of her eyes open. 

“And I can see you watching me watch you, young lady.” Maura said seriously, not at all abashed by her daughter’s comment. 

“Urgh,” Lucia replied, not willing to waste the little energy she had left fighting a battle with her mother. 

An hour deeper into the night, Lucia had woken up to vomit, brush her teeth, take a few more small sips of water and then crawl back into her makeshift bed on the sofa. Maura had been her shadow the whole time. This repeated twice more. It neared two o’clock in the morning before Lucia felt any semblance of relief. 

Maura was still with her, while Jane had come down once to kiss her daughter’s head and offer to switch roles with Maura. Maura, reminiscent of Lucia and Serena’s childhood, refused of course and Jane had gone back to bed alone. 

Lucia optimistically turned her body so she was lying flat on her back. There was no major shift in her stomach’s placidity so she let out a breath of relief. She would be fine by tomorrow morning. 

“Mom?” Lucia asked into the darkness, half expecting her mother to be asleep. 

“Yes, love?” Maura shot back instantly. 

“You can go to bed. I think the worst has passed.” 

“I’ll go to bed once it’s all passed.” 

“You’re stubborn.” 

“You’re one to talk.” 

The two allowed themselves a smile. Either one was not aware of the other’s upward curved lips. 

“Do you ever doubt yourself?” Lucia asked, barely above a whisper. 

At first, Lucia didn’t think her mother heard or perhaps she had dozed off. There was a beat of silence. 

“Not in a long time,” Maura responded serenely. “Do you feel doubt?” Maura asked nonchalantly, giving her daughter room to elaborate if needed. 

Lucia stared at the dark ceiling above her. She wondered how she herself was so full of doubt but the women who raised her were practically immune to it. Even Serena seemed so confident in all that she did. Everything came naturally to them. They were brilliant. They were the Rizzoli-Isles. Their assurances were just as easy as breathing to them. 

“I feel like there’s no room for me to have faith in my own choices,” Lucia relented, the slight fever making her less inclined to lie. 

“From what I gather and observe, faith is not a calculation of what is known. Rather, it is something that is developed in the uncertainties. If we were always sure of the choices we made, there would never be a need for faith.” 

Lucia considered what her mother said. It made sense of course. Everything that her mother told her always made sense. Perhaps sometimes it was convoluted in scientific terminology or expired allusions but the basis of her advice was steadfast. And more importantly, Lucia believed in her. 

“Mom?” Lucia asked once more. Maura hummed in reception. “Do you believe everything happens for a reason?” 

Lucia noticed how much longer Maura took to examine and appropriately respond to the question. She felt childish asking, as if the brilliant Dr. Isles believed in fate or destiny. It was silly. It was hopeful. 

“I believe that both great things and terrible things happen in life,” Maura said softly, leaning close to her daughter and tucking the blankets closer around her. Lucia felt as if she was homesick from fourth grade again. “And I believe in you, as I always have. Raising you has been the pleasure of my life. I for one never doubt the purpose of you in this world to make it better.” 

A warm rush of comfort spread throughout Lucia’s body. She didn’t care how old she was. There was nothing in this world as relentless as Maura Isles’s love for her family. That alone was something that could anchor her, Lucia thought soundly as she allowed the heaviness in her eyes to consume her.


End file.
